


Wedding Season

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mushy, Weddings, adorable awkwardness, squishy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo returns to Erebor to visit his friends for the wedding of Ori and Dwalin.<br/>It turns out that having weddings might be a contageous condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wedding Season

 

Balin pried open the seal and read the letter aloud:

“ _ **My dearest friends**! _

_I am absolutely delighted to hear of your upcoming nuptials and I thank you most sincerely for the invitation._

_When this letter arrives, I should be already on my way to Erebor and, depending on the haste, arriving soon._

_Nori, do try and behave yourself._

_Dori, I know that it is worrying to let go, but he is, frankly, a bit too large to live in the nest much longer._

_And Balin, if I know you, you are probably reading this out to all and sundry. Why, I should put in rude things, if only for the others to see those cheeks pinken with mirth! But, my friend, fear not. I will simply say this: Dwalin knows what he is doing, try not to worry._

_Yours,_

_Ever faithfully_

_**Bilbo Baggins** _

_**Official Burglar of Erebor”** _

 

Nori grinned and elbowed the teary-eyed Ori, “Well, baby brother! It seems your friend is coming to your wedding!”

Ori nodded, dabbing his eyes with one of the handkerchiefs that Bilbo had sent the year before for his birthday, “Balin, what date was on the letter?”

Balin scanned the page and frowned, “This says the eighteenth day of Astron?”

Ori suddenly gasped, “But that was the seventeenth of April! I don’t know who delayed that letter, but he will surely be here within the month, if not sooner!”

 

-

 

A flurry of activity by the royal family and their companions did not go unnoticed in the mountain, and when the news that the Hobbit of Erebor was returning in order to bear witness to the wedding of the Royal Scribe and The Captain of The Guard, the citizens of Erebor became excited to see the legend in person.

Dis held back a, rather unladylike, guffaw upon overhearing an excited dwarf telling another, “I heard that he is only two foot tall! With feet like a bear!”

 

-

 

Bilbo laughed at the turn of phrase when he announced to himself that, “Today is the day that I rock up to Erebor once more.”

“Ho and well met, Gimli! Now, I must speak with Ori, and it is a matter of some urgency.”

The beloved son of Gloin was not above hero worship, and the poor hobbit was quickly swept through the guard tunnels and deposited into the corridor outside Ori's, and soon to be Dwalin's, new home.

 

-

 

“Oh Bilbo! We only received your letter two days ago!” Ori cried, embracing his friend.

The hobbit chuckled, “Ah, well, better late than never?”

Ori grinned and escorted him inside the living room and Bilbo smiled at how comfortably the scribe had furnished his home.

“Now, I have something for a wedding gift for both yourself and Dwalin. What time will he come home?” Bilbo asked, elbowing Ori.

The dwarf blushed furiously and mumbled, “He’s living with Balin until after the wedding 'Just in case'.”

Bilbo stifled a laugh and solemnly nodded his head, “Well, then I can gift it to you each separately.”

 

Ori fetched them a pot of tea while Bilbo had a quick wash and settled in an armchair by the fire as the day was drawing to a close.

“Now, about this gift. You know that I claimed you and your brothers as kin after the battle?” Ori nodded, blushing. “Yes, well. Hobbits have few secrets, but one is to do with weddings. A parent usually does this, but as you have none, and neither does Dwalin,” Bilbo swallowed the knot in his throat, “I took it upon myself. So, for you, my brother, I wrote your Song.”

Ori stared at the hobbit, waiting for more information, as he sipped his tea.

“The parents of those to wed write a song for them and sing it at the wedding, and it is for the first dance. If you like. I mean, obviously you don’t have to-”

Bilbo's rambling was cut off by Ori throwing himself bodily at the hobbit and crushing the air out of his lungs by the strength of his embrace, “We would be honoured, Bilbo.”

Bilbo smiled and nodded, “Right! Well I will just pop over and see Dwalin, then we should all have dinner, yes?”

Ori laughed as he closed the door behind Bilbo, wondering if hobbity first dances were anything like dwarrow ones.

 

Dwalin and Balin gave an uncharacteristically emotional response.

“Oh Bilbo!” Balin cried, hugging him.

“Brother, we do not know how to repay you, but you will always be welcome in our homes!” Dwalin declared.

Bilbo just smiled and nodded, patting the dwarves on their shoulders as he wriggled his way out of their strong arms.

“There is one small problem, if you could help me?” He asked, almost shyly.

Dwalin instantly nodded, “Of course brother! Ask!”

Bilbo bit down on his lip before looking up again, “Its, uh, I need a partner. For the song. I need a partner for the song because I cant sing both parts by myself.”

Balin nodded, “Of course. We will find someone suitable and let you know in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo rolled out of bed, his head swimming ever so slightly with the remnants of last nights celebrating.

He looked at the clockwork dial and jumped once he determined the time. “Yavanna and Mahal! I’m going to be late at this rate!”

If anyone had been looking in at this moment, they would have spotted a naked hobbit, rushing from the bathroom – where he had turned the taps on in the bath – to the bedroom – where he chose his clothes and set them out – to the kitchen – where he grabbed a pitcher of water and two small loaves of bread – and back into the bathroom again.

Thirty minutes, breakfast eaten, skin and hair scrubbed and dried, one fully dressed and reasonably respectable hobbit was on his way to the music rooms that Dis had shown him the night before, somewhat excited to see who Dwalin had chosen in the end.

 

-

 

“Good afternoon Master Burglar.”

Bilbo turned, wide eyed, “Thorin? He chose you?”

The King Under The Mountain smiled, “My Shield Brother thinks that we would harmonise well.”

Bilbo nodded, hoping that he would be up to the task of not embarrassing himself in front of the King of dwarrows.

“So, my hobbit, shall we begin?”

 

-

 

“The ceremony was lovely, Ori.”

The scribe beamed at his friend from the arm of his husband, “Thank you! Are you ready?”

Bilbo swallowed his nervousness, “As ready as anyone would ever be to perform with a King, I suppose.”

The dwarf nodded, understanding, and took his place in the centre of the floor, clasping hands with Dwalin.

Bilbo smiled softly at the sight, happy for his friends, before turning to Thorin, “Are you ready?”

“Yes. Shall we begin?” The King asked.

 

All eyes in the room flitted to the couple as the newly-weds stood in the centre of the room, encircled by their family and friends.

Thorin cleared his throat, “It is my honour and privilege to help the wedded start their journey into life together.”

Bilbo straightened beside him, “As family to family, your life begins.”

 

Crossing wrists and clasping hands, Ori and Dwalin took their places as Thorin nodded to Fili and Kili, who started playing the piano and fiddle respectively.

Thorin was the first to sing as the couple walked in small circles together slowly,

_“I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_   
_With ne'er a fear of drowning._   
_And gladly ride the waves of life,_   
_If you would marry me._

  
_No scorching sun nor freezing cold,_   
_Will stop me on my journey._   
_If you will promise me your heart,”_

 

His eyes focused on Bilbo's

 

" _And love-"_

 

Bilbo's voice joined in, complimenting the deep voice of the king,

 

“ _And love me for eternity.”_

 

Thorin smiled and ducked his head as he stopped singing, watching the hobbit with a small smile.

 

Dwalin and Ori moved their bodies, right sides flush and right arms wrapped around each others waists as they moved faster as Bilbo sang alone.

  
_“My dearest one, my darling dear,_   
_Your mighty words astound me._   
_But I've no need for mighty deeds,_   
_When I feel your arms around me.”_

 

The crowd cheered as the couple swapped sides, grabbing with the left hand.

Thorin grinned, clapping in time as he took over once more,

 

_“But I would bring you rings of gold,_   
_I'd even sing you poetry._   
_And I would keep you from all harm,_   
_If you would stay beside me.”_

 

Dis whooped as the couple changed sides again, sounding too much like her sons.

Bilbo flushed as Thorin kept steady eye contact and continued his reply,

 

_“I have no use for rings of gold,_   
_I care not for your poetry._   
_I only want your hand to hold,_

_I only want you near me.”_

 

The crowd stomped and clapped in time as the song quickened, with Ori and Dwalin clasping hands in the middle, toes together and spinning together faster than before.

Bilbo and Thorin raised their voices together, each seemingly stuck watching the other,

 

_“To love and kiss to sweetly hold,_   
_For the dancing and the dreaming._   
_Through all life's sorrows,_   
_And delights,_   
_I'll keep your laugh inside me._   
_I'll swim and sail a savage seas,_   
_With never a fear of drowning,_   
_I'd gladly ride the waves so white,_   
_And you will marry me!”_

 

Dwalin finished by grabbing Ori by the waist, lifting and spinning him around. The crowd applauded loudly and Thorin and Bilbo suddenly snapped back to reality, tearing their eyes from each other and blushing furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics come from song [For the Dancing and Dreaming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZmgF4o2220)  
> from the movie [How to Train Your Dragon 2 ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1646971/)  
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

“So, are we going to talk about what happened?” Dori asked over the rim of his teacup.

Nori shook his head, “If the burglar and the king cant work it out themselves in a week then maybe we should say something.”

The older brother nodded, looking over to where the pair had settled in a love seat, sitting far too close to not be intimate. “Just look at them Nori. How do they not know?”

 

-

 

“So, how long are you staying?” Thorin asked, schooling his facial expression.

Bilbo shrugged, “I don’t know. A year, maybe more? If thats alright with you, of course.”

Thorin nodded fervently, “Of course! I would love you to stay!”

Bilbo tried to ignore the mad fluttering of his heart as Thorin said the word 'love' and smiled, “Thank you. Now, how long did it take you to learn the harp?”

 

-

 

Dale was much improved, in Bilbo's opinion. “It is truly wonderful that you will be here to see the summer festival, Bilbo,” Balin smiled.

Bilbo shrugged, “Is it much different to the others? I have seen many in the shire, and one in a town of man on the way back home – uh here I mean.”

Balin filed that interesting slip of the tongue away for future dissection within the group.

“Oh yes! Dale puts on a week long pageant, and the vendors of Erebor showcase their wares. It is fabled to be a time of great romance, if the past has any baring.”

Balin did not miss how the hobbits ears turned red, “Oh, yes?”

“Mhm, why, our Kings parents began their own courtship proper on the last day!”

Bilbo smiled and nodded, following the white haired dwarf through the street.

 

-

 

“And why exactly would I be interested in a new harp?” Thorin said, rubbing his eyes.

Fili looked nervously at Kili who began to babble, “Uh, I thought you and Bilbo would be, um, singing more? Together, I mean.”

Thorin frowned, “Why?”

Fili smiled brightly, “Because everyone has been talking about you and Uncle Bilbo singing! Even the Lords, may their beards grow ever thinner, have been suggesting that it become a feature of the communal meal!”

Thorin nodded, sighing, then jolted bolt upright in his chair, “Uncle Bilbo?”

 

-

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I do actually hear when people speak near me,” Bilbo grumbled. Bombur had the grace to wince.

Bofur chuckled, “Oh! Bilbo! Did you hear them talking about the highday singing?”

The hobbit sighed, downing the small cup of wine he was nursing, and stood nodding, “Yes. Now its ridiculous, but nobody listens to me. Thorin wont want to sing with me again! And I'm sure he doesn’t want to take turns!”

 

-

 

“So, what do you think, Master Burglar?” Thorin said, softly smiling.

Bilbo swallowed and took a breath. 'Thorin wouldn’t know what it meant. Thorin is not a hobbit. Don’t let your foolish heart run away with you!' a voice, suspiciously alike to a certain Sackville-Baggins, whispered in the depths of his mind.

“Of course Thorin! Singing every week sounds like a marvellous idea! But I wouldn’t have any for this week.”

The king nodded, the smile spreading across his face easily as he looked down at the hobbit, “I have one. You may take next week, then we shall duet three weeks hence.”

Bilbo felt his knees wobble a bit as he watched the dwarf he lo- Liked. The dwarf he liked and respected, walk off down the stone corridor. “Best get to writing Baggins! Your mother was never one to let an audience down!”


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo stared down at the music paper, humming as he retraced his lines, and smiled. Tonight he would hear Thorin sing, and next week he would sing. Even if Thorin did not know that he was being serenaded, Bilbo would push himself, and he would be happy in the knowledge that he tried. At least, thats what he tells himself.

 

Bofur sauntered into the library, looking for and subsequently locating Bilbo. The hobbit smiled and waved him over, pointing at his second song.

“So, this is next weeks masterpiece eh?” The toymaker grinned.

Bilbo nodded, passing him the pages, “I wrote two. One is a little less fun, I suppose, more solemn? But I find myself singing it anyway.”

Bofur looked up from the page, “Bilbo! These are wonderful! So heartfelt and – oh Bilbo! Are you,” he leaned in closer, “Are you in love?”

Bilbo swallowed and bit his lip.

“Oh so you are! Oh this is great! Who is it? Is it someone I know?” Bofur said, his face in a wide smile.

Bilbo shook his head, “No one who would ever think of me that way. I’m just a hobbit!”

Bofur's smile vanished, “You aren’t though! We would never have got our home!”

Bilbo just shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.”

 

-

 

Balin felt like it was about time to start bashing his head off the table.

“Is this really necessary?” he asked the tall blonde bastard.

Legolas pulled a rather undignified face, but nodded, “Father insists. It should only be for half a week. Bilbo agreed already.”

Balin looked at the hobbit who merely nodded, “Diplomacy and all that.”

The advisor sighed and shook his head, “Alright, but dress warm! You hear?”

Bilbo smiled and nodded, “A few days Balin. Its not like I'm going forever!”

 

-

 

Thorin announced his singing, adding that their usually resident hobbit would be participating from the following week, and moved to the little stage, gave the drummers and other players a nod and stepped forwards.

 

His heart jumped to his throat as the music began, he tapped his hand on the music stand in front of him.

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes again, finding them drawn to the empty spot where Bilbo usually sits, and quickly averting them.

 

 _It's just another night_  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you

 __  
You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From Erebor  
I wonder, do you see them, too?

 

 _So open your eyes and see_  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home

 _I can hear your heart_  
On the miners beat  
They're singing blessed love  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love

 _So I took your hand_  
Back through lamp lit streets I knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over the green land  
You're the song my heart is beating to

 _So open your eyes and see_  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home

 _And, oh, I know_  
And oh, I know, oh  
I can see the stars  
From Erebor

 

Thorin suddenly looked up from where he had been subconsciously staring at Bilbo's empty space and nodded to Balin, before sprinting from the room.

 

“Well, that was a bit telling, your majesty.”

“Not now Nori!”

“Hmm, didn’t hear that in your practice. Didn’t you mean to sing something about being proud of the work?”

Thorin ground his teeth, his face red and spat out, “Drop it Nori!” before storming off to the royal apartments and barricading himself into his room.

 

“Rum Gabura!” he shouted pulling at his braids.

“Mahal faslmagânu zanatul, im in love with the hobbit,” the king of the dwarrow whispered to himself, wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics come from song [All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u36Ngi6gdQo)  
> :)
> 
> ALSO! I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to post anything new. I have a health problem that has kept me pretty much useless for a while, but I'm starting to feel better and hopefully will be posting more often! Thanks for reading, and as usual, any feedback would be great! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo groaned under his breath, waving at yet another admirer from atop his pony.

Travelling back to Erebor after a full four days in the halls of Thranduil, plus two days for travelling, had left him somewhat homesick.

For his home.

Erebor.

Obviously.

Well, maybe,  more Thorin  than the mountain herself . 

From the soul searching and heart sickness he had felt being away, Bilbo had made a decision. 

As his father had put it, “ A Baggins never breaks their word, to themselves most of all.” 

With a nod to himself, he continued, thinkning about his plan.

 

-

 

Balin gripped the table and silenced the others with a glare, “Hush now! Has anyone got any actually viable plans? Or are you all filled with hot air?!”

Nori winked across the table at Ori, who flinched.

“Well, Bofur and i have an announcement!”

Th miner grinned, grabbing the th ief s hand, to Dori's shock, “Aye, there's to be another wedding!”

The group cheered and passeed their happy wishes to the pair, ignoring Dori's pale faced fretting, and smiled. 

Thorin entered the room, casting a curious eye, and nodded, “I hope your wedding will be fruitful, my friends.”

No-one missed how his eyes seemed sad, nor how he quickly left the room less than a minute after he had entered.

Dwalin grumbled, then stood, “I s a y we see what the hobbit sings for us all tomorrow. If he looks at Thorin how the king pines for him? We lock them in a bedroom until they either kill each other or f-”

Ori put one mittened hand over his husband ' s mouth with an accompaning glare.

Balin sighed, “I fear you might be right there, brother.”

 

-

 

Bilbo slipped into the mountain quickly and quietly, and rushed to his room.

He had a wash, stuffed the last piece of waybread into his mouth as quick as possible, and pulled out the music sheets from their place in the drawer on his desk.

As he sat in bed, humming and ajusting the notes with a small pencil, his thoughts strayed to a dark haired, blue eyed dwarf.

Soon the hobbit had fallen asleep, lulled by the memory of a deep voice, singing to him, with a soft smile on his face.

 

The morning came quickly, though Bilbo felt well rested.

He jumped from his bed – then stooped to pick up and rearrange the papers from the night before that he had inadvertantly scattered – before grabbing a towel and heading to the bathrroom to remove the dust from travelling.

 

-

 

The company sat down to their dinner, then breathed a collective sigh of relief as their little burglar arrived, bright and as happy as ever, and anded his music to the instrumentalists, before happily digging into his dinner.

Polite chat, updates on the elves and the announcement of upcoming nuptials later, and Thorin announced Bilbo's singing, much to the private amusement, and soft smiled of the other dwarves in the communal dining hall.

 

The hobbit moved with ease, and stood before the musicians, giving them a quick word of thanks, before turning towards te main part of the hall.

 

Feeling the decision he had made weighing on him, he took a deep breath and looked towards Thorin.

 

 _“_ My gift is my song – and this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song.  
It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words,  
How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.”

 

Thorin's jaw dropped as he saw the hobbit smile at him.

  
_“I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_  
 _Well some of these verses, well they,_  
 _They've got me quite cross_  
 _But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_  
 _It's for people like you that keep it turned on._  
  
_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
 _You see I've forgotten if they're_ __topaz or  kyanite-blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen”

 

Dwalin leaned against his husband, who was dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.  
  
_“And you can tell everbody that this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
 _That I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_  
 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
 _That I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.”_

 

A burst of applause thundered in the mountain as their king stood and took their hobbit by the hand, dipping into a low bow and gently pressing his forehead against the nimble fingers of the burglar. 

He smiled, “I missed you, my Bilbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics come from song [Your Song, in this case, from Moulin Rouge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFtssl7u7lE)  
> :)


End file.
